Fake Relationships Lily Evans and James Potter
by just-call-me-plain-miss-vain
Summary: Lily is annoyed, day in, day out all she gets is an infatuated James Potter after her. So what happens when she decides to pretend to love someone else to get rid of Potter? And what happens when it's Snape?
1. Chapter 1

Xx A Lily Evans and James Potter love story xX

* * *

I peered into one of the carriages as the Hogwarts train rattled on. 

The same black piercing eyes that I saw every year in potions looked up in eagerness, then grew wider as I stepped in.

"Is someone sitting here?" I asked warily, not sure if I really wanted to sit in the same carriage as Severus Snape.

He opened and closed his mouth several times before answering.

"No," he squeaked. I almost laughed at his sudden nervousness, but I bit my tongue and held it back.

I sat opposite him and smiled as he continued to stare at me.

"There was no room in the other carriage with my friends. It was already packed when I reached them," I explained. He clasped his hands together and looked down at his feet.

"Is that you Lily?" I heard an all too familiar voice ask me in disbelief.

"No, it isn't. Now why don't you continue to walk on?" I replied lightly, but showing my obvious annoyance.

"Why don't you come sit with me?" he grinned, ignoring my sarcastic comment.

"Well…" I made a move to get up. James Potter's eyes lit up in amazement. He obviously thought that his dreams were being answered. I walked over to him and put a finger on his chest. I could tell he wasn't breathing.

"No." I smiled, and pushed him backwards. He stumbled over someone's luggage, and I shut the carriage doors.

Snape smiled at me strangely as I sat back down.

"Women!" I heard James cry in frustration, before walking back to his own carriage.

"So…" I said, not knowing what exactly I should do.

"I know how to make the Wiggenweld potion in less than two minutes!" Snape blurted out. I burst out laughing. It really is hard not to laugh at his lack of social skills.

His face grew hot and red. I stopped and smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sorry…" I apologised earnestly. He shook his head but did not say anything.

Oh dear, what had I got myself into…

* * *



"Did you see what she just did?!" I asked in disbelief. Sirius looked up.

"Believe me mate, the whole train saw it!" he grinned. Peter let out a squeak of laughter. I shot him an angry look and he bit his lip.

"Oh come off it Prongs! You didn't expect her to actually come and sit with us did you?" sighed Remus, looking up from his book.

"Well, why not?" I asked defiantly.

"Maybe because she doesn't like you, least of all us!" Sirius commented. I sat next to him, staying silent.

"Maybe you should just give up mate!" Sirius announced after a few minutes of silence except for Remus turning pages.

"The only way I am ever giving up is one: if I die, and two: if she finds someone that I am sure I can't get rid of. And both of those aren't likely to happen any time soon!" I added, showing that I wasn't going to give up.

"Hey, you never know, she might fall for someone this year, and I don't think it's gonna be you, if I might add." Said Remus, not daring to lift his head out of his book.

"But you'll never guess who she chose to sit with over me!" I said, ignoring his comment.

"Malfoy?" Padfoot asked.

"No! God, if she had sat with him I would of hexed her!" Malfoy was the lowest of the low. Just because he was a pure blood, he thought he was magnificent and above all muggle-born.

"Who then?" Moony asked, curiosity getting the better of him as he set his book down.

"Snape the snake." I muttered.

"Ugh!" Sirius cried, "What was she thinking sitting with him?"

I shrugged.

Slowly a smile crept up onto his face.

"What?" I asked, knowingly. It was obviously some spell he was conjuring up in his mind.

"Boys, I feel a hex coming on!"



* * *


	2. Chapter 2

As I looked at Snape, I felt that I was slowly dying an excruciatingly painful death. We were halfway to Hogwarts, and not a word had been exchanged between us. Although, he did tend to stare at me a lot, but that is hardly anything like a conversation! I turned back to my essay. It had been assigned for work over the summer, and I was just looking through to make sure that it was perfect. It was the beginning of my sixth year at Hogwarts, but I was still shocked that I had survived this long after having to suffer years of torment from a certain boy that's infatuation with me was still burning strong. Much to my amazement, of course. I had told him repeatedly how I felt about him (or more what I did not feel for him) and yet, he continued to hope that I would go out with him. The idiot…

* * *

I heard whispers coming from outside the carriage door. I pulled out my wand and listened to four boys sniggering outside. 

"We can't do that Padfoot! You don't even know how to!" I heard Remus whisper.

"Yes I do! Don't think that I don't pay attention in class Moony, cause sometimes I do," I heard Sirius answer.

"Oh I do beg your pardon for underestimating you oh clever one!" Then there was the familiar squeak of Peter Pettigrew.

"Come on let's do it already! Before the lunch cart gets here!" Potter was muttering.

"Get your wand out Severus!" I warned quietly.

"Why?" Snape asked worriedly.

"Cause you might need it…" I whispered. I opened the carriage door and Peter tumbled in. He hurriedly scrambled off the floor and ducked behind James and Remus.

"What do you want Potter, Lupin, Black? And of course Pettigrew…"I sneered.

"Step back Lily, for we have come to save you!" James announced.

"From what?" I laughed. James grinned.

"From the snake of course!" Sirius smiled. James walked towards me.

"Get away from me Potter!" I snapped, poking his chest with my wand.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He said bending down and putting his arms around me.

"What are you doing?" I screamed, as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey, get off her!" Severus shouted. I hit James repeatedly as he began to walk out of the carriage. There was nothing I could do though, because if I charmed him, he might hurt or drop me.

"You git! I hate you Potter and I hope you rot in-" I screamed, but I was cut off by an angry voice.

"What is going on?!" I felt James freeze. I looked up and met the gaze of a very angry Professor McGonagall.

"Afternoon Professor," I said in a very high pitched tone. James dropped me and I fell to the ground in front of him. Pure fear is what I saw on his face when I looked up at him.

"I'm screwed aren't I?" he sighed.

"Yep…" I replied slowly.



"This is your entire fault Potter!" I whispered angrily, as I was forced to sit in the same carriage with him and a sleeping Professor Slughorn.

"_My _fault? It was Sirius who started it!" He said, causing the professor to stir in his sleep.

"Keep your voice down!" I whispered. James stood up and sat next to me.

"Fine!" he said.

"What is your problem anyway?" I asked angrily.

"I don't have a problem!" he replied defiantly.

"Oh, of course not, so you just decided to hex Severus for fun did you?" I asked sarcastically.

"God, you're so…!" He bit his tongue.

"I'm what? I'm so what, Potter?" I spat.

"Blind." He muttered.

"Blind? Well, I really am offended, but here is what I think of you, Potter. You are arrogant, stupid, self-obsessed and selfish and you don't think. That's your main problem, you don't think!" Professor Slughorn let out a snort and James looked at me. I stared back, and saw that a trickle of blood was running down his cheek. I rummaged around in my pocket until I found a tissue and I handed it to him.

"You're bleeding…" I said huffily. The anger swept away from his face. Probably because he was scared that his handsome face was damaged.

He held the tissue to his face, but it wasn't covering the cut.

"No you idiot, its here!" I said, taking his hand and moving it up.

"I really like you Lily…" he murmured. I paused, but chose to ignore the remark and I took my hand away.

"I really do, and that's why I want you to go out with me and come to Hogsmeade with me in November." I looked up and saw that he was serious.

Maybe he wasn't what I thought he was…

"Wh-What? Did I miss something? Have we arrived yet?" Professor Slughorn snorted, slowly waking up.

James let out a frustrated sigh and sat back opposite me.

"It's all an act isn't it?" I asked him quietly. James looked startled.

"You don't really like me. You just want a chance to jilt and control me!" I cried, suddenly realising the truth behind all of this.

"No!-" he began.

"Well you won't control me Potter! And what makes you think that I would ever go out with you anyway? You're so full of yourself! God, I hate you Potter, I hate you!" And with that, I stormed out of the carriage.



"Lily! Lily wait!" I yelled after her, but it didn't make a difference what I said now, because she had the insane idea that I was out to get her controlled in her mind.

"Women!" I said in frustration.

"A lover's tiff! Back in my day, women worshipped men, that is, until they began to stand on their own two feet…" said Slughorn. I looked at him.

"But why do they have to be so…so stubborn?! What's a guy to do?" I asked.

"Well, my dear boy, a boy must oblige to a woman's decision," Professor Slughorn smiled sympathetically.

"But I can't get over her!" I groaned, putting my head in my hands.

"Then one must resort to a different way of getting their love," Slughorn stroked his beard. I looked at him curiously.

"Slip her a love potion?" I asked, visualising her falling head-over-heels in love with me after drinking a glass of pumpkin juice.

Slughorn let out a roar of laughter. My daydream abruptly stopped.

"No, no my dear boy! You must play the game of winning someone over that includes one very important factor!" He told me. I looked at him with a puzzled expression, not getting what he was saying. He let out a sigh.

"Jealousy! Now if you excuse me, the lunch cart is coming and I am particularly hungry!" He laughed, patting his enormous stomach.

I thought about it. Maybe the professor was right… But who could I date that would make Lily Evans, the most stubborn person in the whole of the wizarding world, jealous?

I couldn't date any of her friends, cause they all hated me after what I did to the only girl's bathroom that didn't have a roaming ghost wandering in and out of the toilets i.e. Moaning Myrtle. I mean, really it was all Remus' fault. He should have warned me that the toilets would explode if I flushed slug-slime and wiggenweld potion together down them. I thought it would just make them bubble, but apparently I was wrong… And they shouldn't have been in there talking anyway! Haven't they ever heard of a common room? And the toilets were fixed in the end, so there wasn't any damage left.

But there is one person who still can't resist my charms…

* * *

R/R please:) 


	3. Chapter 3

That self-obsessed weirdo really thought that he was a God didn't he? Well, I'd show him that I wasn't falling for it! And I'll get a date for Hogsmeade! But who? All of them worshipped Potter; they wouldn't dare go near me when they know that he's trying to get me.

Except for two people…And one of them was walking straight towards me.

"Hey Severus!" I beamed. He stopped and looked at me strangely, yet again.

"What's up?" he asked, as I drew nearer to him. He gulped as I came level with him.

"_You_ like me don't you?" I asked. Snape's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Good, I'll see you later…" I whispered in his ear, laying a kiss on his cheek, before walking off. I turned back and saw him rooted to the spot.

Ha! Kiss that James Potter! I'm guessing that it will take two days of seduction before Snape asks me out. Easy as charms!

"Hey Lily! Please, squish in!" My best friend Jess grinned as I reached their carriage.

"How are we all?" I asked.

"Great," grinned Tash.

"Fabuliso!" laughed Bennie.

"Absolutely bloody brilliant!" shouted Mel.

"Wonderful!" Jess continuing to grin.

"As high as a mountain…If that makes sense!" laughed Lizzy.

"Bloody awful…" muttered Ashley.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, sitting on top of my best friend since there were no seats and Tash was sitting on top of Lizzy.

"Just ignore her! She's lost her Potions essay!" Mel announced rather loudly, just as Professor Slughorn, our potions teacher, passed our carriage.

"What's this about a lost potions essay?" He asked, popping his head into our carriage. A look of terror came on to Ashley's face.

"Professor Slughorn, I heard that the Lunch trolley was almost finished!" I said. The Professor rushed off, and we all burst out laughing.

"Thanks Lily, you're a life saver!" Ashley beamed.

"And don't we all know it!" Jess laughed.

"I wish that I could save my own life…" I sighed, thinking back to the James situation.

"Potter?" Mel asked. I nodded and then explained what had happened.

Silence fell in the carriage.

"But I have a plan that will get rid of his infatuation pretty quickly," I said.

"Don't you see?" asked Tash. I looked at her.

"See what?" I asked warily.

"He's probably got a bet going on between him and his little gang, about how quick he can get you going out with him! That's why you better have a bloody good plan," She explained. I hadn't thought of that… But I was now certain that it was true.

"So…What's the plan? And how can we help?" Bennie queried.

"Well, you're not gonna like it at first, but here goes…" I then proceeded in telling them all about my plans involving Snape.

"That's crazy!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"And that, my dear friend, is one thing that Lily Evans is particularly good at!" Jess grinned.

"But how can we help?" Bennie asked; she was the kind of girl that liked to be in on everything, scams and pranks in particular.

"I need you to tell James that I am totally smitten over Snape and that I am totally in love. And you have to tell Severus that as well. So that he thinks that I'm not messing around." I explained.

"Done." Bennie smiled. Bennie's real name was Bessie, but we decided that Bennie was much better since the day we met.

"Are you sure it will work?" Ashley asked, not very convinced about my plan.

"When Lily Evans puts her mind to it, nothing ever fails!"



* * *

"Gentlemen, I have a plan to win the love of my life over!" I announced. Remus sighed and shut his book. 

"Oh yeah? Hit me!" Sirius laughed. I grinned, and cleared my throat.

"I intend to go out with Lucy Shaw! One of the most popular girls in Hogwarts!" I announced.

"And a whole year older! You have no chance." Remus laughed.

"Hey James…" I heard a gorgeous voice whisper in my ear. I turned and saw the most gorgeous pair of legs, which happened to belong to Lucy Shaw, walking away.

"That my friend is where you are wrong!" I grinned. Sirius' mouth hung open, as did Remus' and Peter's.

"But I thought you liked Lily?" Peter asked.

"Cause if you don't like her then I'm asking her out!" Sirius stated.

I hit his arm and he winced.

"She's the love of my life! I plan to make her jealous by going out with Miss gorgeous legs to make her love me! Isn't it genius? Lucy's a friend of Lily's and she's obviously going to tell her that I'm a great, sensitive guy if I play my cards straight. Isn't it perfect? Aren't I smart?" I sighed with contentment.

"Bloody hell, I really have underestimated you!" Sirius grinned. I looked at Peter whose mouth was open with amazement, before hesitantly looking up at Remus who knew everything, but even he was smiling.

"Not bad, I admit." He said slowly.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I have a pair of legs to ask out!" I grinned, as the train slowly came to a halt. Lily will be mine…

* * *

R/R Please! 


	4. Chapter 4

"Oops! Sorry, did I just hit you? Hey, you have something on your cheek. Just there," I smiled, wiping Severus' cheek gently. His face went bright red.

"You so fancy him!" Jess giggled loudly, making sure that he heard.

"So what if I do?" I replied loudly, giving him a wink before walking on.

"Did you see his face? He is so totally in love with you! It's just the question of _when_ he's going to ask you out…" Ashley whispered.

"That's where you have to encourage him and tell him that I'm looking for a date to Hogsmeade," I said quietly. He wasn't very far behind, and if he heard it would ruin my plan. I looked around to see where James was. He was walking next to Lucy Shaw, the most popular girl in her year, but a bit dim. She was nice though, and we got on well. But what on earth was she doing with James, and then my mind flashed back to last year when I had been telling her that James was being a pain.

"I think he's quite cute actually. And he is funny if you think about it." She had said. I hadn't taken it seriously. Until now.

"Look!" I whispered urgently.

"What?" asked Bennie, as Lucy flicked her gorgeous blonde hair back.

"Is she…_Flirting_ with him?" I asked, anger bubbling in my stomach.

"Maybe he likes her?" Tash commented.

"You don't say?" I snapped sarcastically. Then I stopped, realising what I was saying.

"What's wrong with you? He's probably just trying to make you jealous, that's all." Jess said, rather unconvincingly.

"Hmm," I hummed, eyeing the two of them suspiciously. Then I realised that I didn't care or rather, shouldn't care, and I looked away.

"So, have you got a date to Hogsmeade yet?" Jess asked loudly.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw James' head snap up.

I thought for a second.

"Well, I have someone in mind." I replied loudly. Snape continued to go red and James eyed me curiously.

"I'm just waiting for him to ask me," I said loudly. James' expression changed to one of delight, until he realised that he had already asked me, his face fell. I looked away, grinning inwardly.

"Hurry up children!" Professor McGonagall snapped at us. Causing me to jump.

"Well, this year's going to be interesting!"

* * *



What did she mean when she said she's waiting for someone to ask her to Hogsmeade? Aww man! She likes someone else?! That's so not fair! But surely it can't be true? I mean, she would have told me if she liked someone when I asked her out…

"Hello? Hogwarts to James Potter? Get in the line James. Its roll call time and we have to check that everyone made it. You wouldn't believe how many got lost out of the first years…" Miss McGonagall was mumbling to herself. I got into the line and stood with Sirius and the others.

"You're thinking about Lily again aren't you?" Sirius sighed.

"I heard her say that she has her eye on someone and that she's waiting for them to ask her to Hogsmeade…" I said, still curious over the whole situation.

"Hey! Maybe it's you!" Sirius shouted happily.

"Sirius Black!" McGonagall snapped.

"Not bloody likely." Remus said quietly, but I still heard him.

"I already asked her to Hogsmeade…" I whispered. I didn't want McGonagall overhearing. Sirius' face screwed up in concentration.

"Then who could it possibly be?" He asked. His face broke into a grin.

"Maybe its one of the rest of us!" he grinned, I punched him for the second time today.

"Even more bloody unlikely!" Remus laughed.

"James Potter?" McGonagall called out. I sighed and answered my name.

"Then who could it possibly be?" I asked them in frustration.

"Cause once I find out I'm gonna bloody kill him!" I added angrily.

"Well did you see her look at anyone in particular?" Remus asked, finally interested in my situation.

I looked back at Lily and saw her whispering with her friends. Then I thought back to earlier today when we got off the train. She'd looked at Snape a lot, but maybe she had a plan to hex him… Or maybe she'd gone insane and had had a bump to the head and had forgotten what kind of a slug he was and she really did like him. I said this and Sirius nearly fell about laughing.

"I don't know why she likes Snape so much…" I heard Tash Wilson passing us say to Lizzy Timestone. I stared in horror as Lily Evans, the girl I loved more than anyone, walk past and wave to Snape the poisonous snake.

"Did you see that?" I asked in disbelief. Their mouths hung open and I looked back at Lily who was heading up to Gryffindor Tower.

"That is so not fair! I'm _way_ better looking!" Sirius cried. I gritted my teeth together and ran after the insane girl who had just waved to one of the world's weirdest freaks.

* * *



"Do you think he heard?" Bennie whispered in my ear. I looked round.

"Well James certainly did, unless he has another reason for running after me…" I sighed, looking as James ran up to me. I told my friends to go on without me and that I'd catch them up, then I turned to James.

"What do you want Potter?" I asked. Before I knew it, he had picked me up and taken me into a corner behind the statue of the hunch-backed old witch.

"What are you-?!" I began to scream, before he covered my mouth with his hand.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" He asked quietly, as students rushed past.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. He didn't fall for it though.

"I'm not completely stupid!" He ignored my snort and continued.

"I know something's up with you and snaky!" he whispered angrily. I smirked inwardly, but played the innocent, dreamy girl that I was learning to be.

"He really is different isn't he…?" I sighed dreamily. His eyes scanned my face intently, I held my breath. His mouth slowly descended and I closed my eyes. "What are you doing?!" I screamed in my head. I pushed him away and walked calmly to the Gryffindor common room.

"Lily!" He called after me. I didn't turn back; I knew that he would follow me though.

"I'm sorry. I won't try it again." He whispered.

"You better not…I finally find someone that I really like and you try to ruin it. Thanks a lot Potter!" I said angrily, I really was getting into the whole 'in love with Snape' thing.

"I'm sorry! Look…Just tell me that there's no chance for us and I'll leave you alone…" He said sadly.

"There is no us, and there never will be." I said coldly, walking away. I heard no footsteps behind me as I walked up the Grand staircase. I was going straight to bed…



* * *

R/R please:) 


	5. Chapter 5

A few people you might know from the Harry Potter books that I thought I'd throw in! Hope you like it:)

* * *



"Whoa, you chose the wrong girl to fall for!" I heard Sirius laugh behind me. I turned and looked at them before smiling.

"She didn't mean it!" I said loudly. They laughed.

"Oh I think she did!" he replied.

"Well, it doesn't mean that there is no future for me and my princess. I just have to convince her, is all!" I said surely.

"Let's hope so, because you're never gonna get over her." Remus sighed.

"Now, my dear friends, where might Lucy Shaw be?" I asked, looking around the corridor.

"With Professor Flitwick, Something to do with an extension on her essay. Well well well! Look who it is…its dear little Gildy-Locks come to say hello!" Sirius laughed. Peter snorted and I smirked.

"Hello my dear little Lockhart! And where are we off to?" I asked, falling into step with him. Lockhart stuck his chin out.

"I'll have you know that I am Head Boy, so you will keep that in mind James the next time you attempt at insulting me," he replied. Sirius laughed.

"You wouldn't get Head Boy even if you _could_ do a single spell right!" Sirius laughed.

"So this badge is fake is it?" Lockhart asked sarcastically, pointing at his chest. I looked at the gleaming badge.

"We should get going…" Peter mumbled. He really was a wimp.

"Immobilize!" I shouted, having pulled out my wand. Lockhart froze and we all burst out laughing except for Peter.

"Come on; hide him behind the statue of the old crow!" I laughed. It took all four of us to pick the heavy git up and push him into the corner.

"How long until he unfreezes?" Peter asked.

"Three and a half hours," Remus answered punctually.

"Priceless…" Sirius sighed, wiping a tear of laughter away from his eye.

"Come on, let's go eat!" I said, still laughing.

"You do realise that we're getting detention for this, don't you?" Remus reminded us, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Now, why do you say such cruel things? Way to kill the mood Remus!" I smiled. It was tradition to get detention on the first day back.

"Hey! Why don't we give him a little surprise when he 'wakes up'?" Sirius asked, running back to Lockhart.

A few minutes later, he came back with a bundle of clothes.

Remus burst out laughing, as did I.

"Where did you get the clothes from?" Peter asked curiously. Sirius looked at him as I continued to laugh.

"You idiot!" Remus laughed. We ran to the Great Hall, just as the doors were about to close.

"Well, we made it fellas!" I grinned, as we sat down together at Gryffindor table.

"Just!" Sirius grinned back.

"Look! Professor McGonagall's looking for Lockhart!" Remus laughed. We looked as Professor McGonagall scanned the Hufflepuff table worriedly. We laughed, and then I caught sight of Lily looking at me curiously. I gave her a friendly wave. She continued to stare, but I forced myself to look away, I wanted her to think that I was over her and then I could slip into her good books before making a move. It was all part of my genius plan.

"What are you doing with those clothes, Black?" asked Mel and Tash, two of Lily's best friends. Sirius blinked at them dumbly.

"What concern is it of yours?" I asked. Mel smiled at Tash. I eyed her suspiciously.

"I just thought it strange to bring clothes into the Great Hall when we're about to have a feast, that's all. What's wrong with you anyway James, sad that you were shot down again are we?" Tash remarked. I was about to answer when Remus cut in.

"I believe that we're potions partners Tash," he commented, looking down at his timetable.

"So? I can do potions perfectly well on my own. So I won't be expecting any help from you. If that's what you're worried about!" she spat, before walking on and sitting next to a curious Lily.

"God! I was only saying! I was about to say that I was glad that I was partnered with someone who knew what Arbutus was, and what does she do? Bite my head off!" Remus exclaimed.

"Women!" Sirius cried, so that half the table looked at us strangely. I laughed lightly.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Came the familiar voice of Dumbledore. The strongest and most admired wizard of all time.

There was a flash of light and I looked up to see Jeremy Creevy taking pictures of Dumbledore.

"Him and that bloody camera!" I whispered to Sirius. He nodded and we turned back to Dumbledore for the speech which came every year.

* * *



"He just waved at me!" I whispered to Tash as she sat down beside me.

"But what is Sirius doing with those clothes?" she asked curiously, completely dismissing my comment.

"Who cares? He's probably just going to try to jinx them or something. But did you hear what I said? James Potter just waved at me!" Tash looked at me.

"So?" She queried.

"He was being friendly! That means that he meant what he said about stopping asking me out! This means that there is no point in doing the plan!" I explained urgently. Tash stared at me strangely.

"Don't you think that you're getting a little ahead of yourself here? If the plan isn't worth it, then we'll drop it after you go out with him for a few days. And anyway, I'm sure James is trying to make you jealous or confused. And I heard that Lucy Smith is getting back together with Henry Carson anyway and you know how upset she was when they broke up so she isn't going to let him go this time." Tash took a deep breath and I managed to relax during the feast. I glanced over at James and found that he did not look at me once which was definitely peculiar for him. And I looked over at Snape to find that his gaze was constantly on me, which sent shivers down my spine. One thing I had to do when I got together with him would be to get his hair cut and get him to wash his face.

"You like him, don't you?" I heard Jess ask me as I continued looking at him.

"Like who?" I asked, still looking over at James, but he still didn't even glance over at me.

"Forget it," she sighed. I looked at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Jess looked down, but I caught her looking at Sirius before she did. I took a sharp intake of breath.

"You like Sirius?!" I cried. Jess looked at me urgently, like I had just uncovered her deepest darkest secret. I looked round and saw that Sirius was watching us.

"I mean, thank goodness you don't! God, I thought you said that you did for a second!" I laughed nervously. A grin slowly crossed her face.

"Only since third year…" she smiled, looking over at Sirius who, I saw, was grinning back at her.

"Do you want to go out with him?" I asked quietly as Dumbledore finished his speech and food appeared on the table. A first year screamed in shock.

"Yes?" Jess looked at me, as if she expected me to blow up.

"Then why not tell him?" I shrugged. She let out a squeal and hugged me tightly. I laughed.

I looked back at James and saw that he was colouring the trousers, which Sirius had previously been holding, in florescent pink. I couldn't help but ask what on earth he was doing, so I didn't bother trying not to.

"Why are you dying Sirius's trousers in pink?" I asked, but he didn't hear me, so I stood up and walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, sitting next to him and pushing Lupin over.

"Bloody hell!" he cried out in shock. I laughed and smiled.

"Why are you dying Sirius' trousers pink?" I repeated for the third time. He grinned.

"Well-" He began, but was cut off by a large banging noise at the back of the hall. All noise ceased as everyone turned to look at the entrance of the great hall.

"Potter!" Lockhart screamed, naked except for underwear.

Everyone stared. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. As did James, Peter, Sirius and Lupin. Soon the Hall erupted into laughter.



* * *

Please R/R :)


	6. Chapter 6

* * *



"But Professor McGonagall!" Lily cried; the five of us had been pulled into one of the classrooms to be yelled at by Professor McGonagall.

"Honestly, Professor McGonagall, you can't give her detention for laughing! I mean, you might as well put Professor Slughorn in detention, because he was the worst out of all of them!" I defended her. Lily shot me a nasty look.

"Shut up Potter!" they both chorused. I stayed silent and looked at Remus. Who was, unbelievably, still laughing slightly!

"And you Remus…I am most displeased with you." Professor McGonagall said sharply, causing him to stand straight and stop laughing.

"I apologise Professor McGonagall," He said. What a liar! He was just saying that because she loved him and would forgive him if he apologised.

"Go to your common room!" She snapped. Remus grinned at me and ran off.

"Bast-" I began.

"Enough Potter! You will all have detention for a week." Professor McGonagall scanned the room, shooting dirty looks at each of us before exiting the room abruptly.

"That Bitch!" Lily cried out in fury, I stared at her. Lily Evans swore? I didn't know that it was possible to like her even more!

"It's no big deal-" I began. She turned on me.

"No big deal? She gave a week's detention to me for laughing! The whole bloody school was laughing! That is completely uncalled for!" Lily screamed at me, her expression softened.

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault…" She whispered.

"Well, good night Lily." I smiled, acting completely innocent and not showing even a glimpse of how much I wanted to ask her out. As I turned away I felt a hand touch my arm.

"James!" She burst out, causing me to turn around and look at her. My gaze caught hers and we looked into each others' eyes for what felt like an eternity.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice sounding rough. I cleared it, not wanting her to think I cared that she was still touching my arm.

"I just need to ask you something about one of the homework's." She replied with a small smirk at the side of her mouth. I looked at her curiously, wondering what she was doing.

"Oh, ok then, what's up?" I questioned, holding her gaze as I felt my stomach slump and the hope leave me abruptly.

"What do you think of this?" She asked, standing closer to me and pulling out a piece of parchment.

I held my breath as her body pressed against mine as she showed me the essay. Lily Evans was standing beside me…Standing…beside me. Breathe James, breathe…

"It looks good," I answered, my voice breaking into a high pitched ring. I coughed several times, trying to clear my throat again.

"Really?" She whispered in my ear, turning to me and blinking up at me. I gulped, what the hell was that in my throat?!

She took the small step that separated us forward and looked at me intently.

"Yeah…" I repeated in answer to her question, several moments after.

As her lips reached up to mine, my mind blanked. I was going to kiss Lily Evans! I wouldn't have to make Lucy Shaw break up with her boyfriend anymore! (Shame) but at least I could skip the plan now.

"I think I'll ask Severus' opinion," She commented, before turning away and walking down the corridor. I stared as she walked off without turning back.

"Damn you Lily Evans…and your bloody essay."

* * *



"Here comes Severus…" Jess whispered to me, running around the corner.

"And James is coming at the end of the corridor. Now is your best shot!" Bennie rushed, running around the other corner. I stepped forward and caught Severus' cloak, pulling him in to kiss me. Instantly I felt his body stiffen in shock. I smiled sadly, this had better work or I was basically going to have to wash my mouth out with soap for the next few days for no reason.

I leaned against the wall, pulling him closely and hoping no one saw except James.

"Where the hell is he?" I thought exasperatedly in my head, the thought reader which was tactfully in my ear replied; talking to Remus round the corner and graffitying on one of the portraits. I damned them in my thoughts before turning back to the whole kissing thing with Severus.

"She basically kissed me!" I heard James say as he came round the corner. I pulled away from Severus and turned to look at James who was staring open-mouthed at me with Remus in tow.

"I'll see you later Severus." I said in a low voice, making sure James heard as well. I kissed him on the cheek, making sure I lingered slightly, before pulling away. This was too good…The expression on James' face was a picture of anger and god I loved that picture. I walked past the two frozen statues and walked off to the Gryffindor common rooms. On with the soap…



* * *

Please R/R:)


	7. Chapter 7

* * *



I sent a look of hate at Severus, feeling anger rise up inside me.

"What love potion have you put on my Lily?" I questioned him. Surely this could be the only possible reason why Lily Evans would be kissing Severus Snape.

"I haven't p-put a love potion on h-her," He replied anxiously, beads of sweat forming on his slimy forehead.

"Well, turn whatever spell you've put on her off. She hasn't even kissed _me_, why the hell would she kiss you?" I growled at him, knowing that he was up to something.

"Well it's not like she's ever going to kiss you Potter, she hates you." He retorted with a nervous tone. Without hesitation I pulled my wand out and pointed it dangerously close to his neck.

"Snape, tell me now before I do something I might or might not regret." I whispered threateningly. Severus whimpered before I heard an intake of breath from Remus.

"Professor McGonagall, heading straight for us," Remus said urgently, throwing the marauders map into my view. I let go of Severus and backed off just as the professor herself came round the corner.

"You are supposed to be in detention Potter," She said with a sigh, walking past me and grabbing my cloak to pull me along. I let out a moan as she marched me down the corridor. I gave Snape one last angry stare before we turned the corner. Never had I hated someone so much compared to this. Lily would be mine, and Snape would be out of the way, soon enough…

* * *



"You know what to do, so get on with it. I have an urgent session with Lockhart that I must attend, but I will check in later. Get on with your work." Professor McGonagall ordered, giving us a suspicious look before leaving the room. I waited for her to have turned the corner (checking the Marauders Map) before I turned to Lily.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I blurted out angrily, the frustration which had been building up in me suddenly exploding.

"What professor McGonagall told us to do…?" She replied in confusion, an eyebrow rose as she looked at me. I gritted my teeth as Sirius and Peter watched me.

"With the snake I mean." I continued, forget the act, I just wanted her to go out with me. I didn't need an act to do that did I?

"Oh, you mean Severus…" She sighed, her eyes turning misty.

"Yeah, Severus. What the hell do you think you're doing?" I repeated; making sure she knew I was angry. A snake? Over the most popular guy in school?! You had to be joking!

"I'm trying to persuade him to ask me to Hogsmeade with him," She smiled, keeping the misty glaze in her eyes.

"Why won't you go with me?" I questioned, Sirius shook his head knowing that even I knew I was starting to sound desperate.

"Because I like Severus not you. The sooner you get that into your head, the better." She smiled, looking as if she was daydreaming. As I was about to reply something in my head snapped. Daydreaming…didn't I have the dream catcher in my bag? Then I could really see what she was daydreaming about… I turned away and started to write out the essay we had been given. Tonight I'd get Remus to make it work for me and then we'd see who was liking who…James, you are a genius…

I know.

* * *



I lay in bed with a grin on my face. It was working, my perfect, genius plan to get rid of Potter is working! Ok, so I always had a strange feeling in my stomach when I was around him, but that didn't matter now that the plan had commenced! I really could be smart sometimes. I felt my eyelids begin to close and knew that I was about to fall asleep.

"Night everyone." I yawned to my friends as they lay in their beds. I heard a chorused goodnight in reply before I fell into one hell of a deep sleep…

The door of the girl's dorm room creaked as I pushed it open; Remus pulled me back quickly and turned me round on the spot.

* * *

"This is a bad idea. If I get caught-" He began nervously, looking over his shoulder.

"You'll what? Miss getting another detention?" I smirked, pushing the door quickly and stepping inside, immediately seeing Lily lying asleep peacefully.

"Give me the Dream Catcher Remus," I whispered, holding out my hand to him, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Tash. I kicked his leg lightly and snatched the dream catcher off of him before turning back to Lily. Remus moved over beside Tash and looked down at her in awe.

"Wow…" He whispered, stroking a strand of hair behind her cheek. I shook my head and turned back to Lily once more. Now we would see what was going on inside that head of yours…



* * *

Please R/R :) Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up at four am to find that I was the only one up. I clambered out of bed and walked out to the Gryffindor common room, climbing down the stairs and rubbing my head. I came down to find that I wasn't the only one wanting to lie on a couch.

"What are you doing up?" I asked James Potter as he sat slumped on the couch as if he had been told he had to leave Hogwarts.

"Being depressed," He sighed, lying down on the couch and looking at me.

"About what?" I asked him, feeling my guard slip slightly as I realised how deep his gaze was. He smiled sadly and shook his head. As I sat opposite him on the other couch, I began to remember my dream that I had woken from. For some reason it had been about Severus and that I was in love with him. The thought of it made me laugh inside, but I decided not to laugh out loud in case he thought I was weird.

"You really do like him don't you." James stated sadly, looking away from me and up at the ceiling. I paused, knowing who he was talking about. What should I say? Continue with the plan and get James Potter to leave me alone for good? Or tell him it's to make him jealous? A lie or the truth? I continued to think about this before realising that James was sitting up and looking at me with wide eyes. I looked back at him before I realised that he knew I was hesitating. My eyes widened as he stood up and moved over beside me, moving my legs gently off the couch and sitting beside me.

"I do!" I managed to say before he touched my face.

"You do what?" He asked roughly, his voice dry as he leaned in to me.

"I do like him, a lot. A lot…" I repeated as he sat beside me, so close I could feel his gentle breath hit my cheek and hear his heartbeat racing. His thumb stroked my face as he looked into my eyes.

"_Look away while you have the chance…"_ My mind told me, as James continued to get closer, moving so that his knees touched mine.

"I can't…" I said weakly, not knowing whether this was in reply to my mind or directed at James.

"You can't what?" He asked me, not stopping in caressing my cheek.

"I love Severus." My mouth spoke, but I didn't realise what it was saying before it was too late. James shook his head. His lips just centimetres away from mine.

"I love you Lily, and I want you to know that. And it's alright if you don't love me back…" At this he pulled away and left the couch. Before I knew it he had left the room and I was sitting by myself at four thirty in the morning. My breath stilled as I realised that my heart was pounding. My cheek already missed his soft touch and I decided that it was time to stop lying…But how to stop when it had only begun?

* * *



I entered the Great Hall and was immediately embraced by noise. I told myself not to look at James Potter if it was the last thing I did, yet I found my gaze searching for him. I told myself to control my gaze and decided looking at my feet would be best. As I looked at my feet I saw that a pair of feet were opposite of mine. I glanced up and held my breath as I looked into James' eyes. I bit my lip as he smiled at me caringly. I opened my mouth to speak, but he walked away, leaving to sit with Sirius, Remus and Peter. I bit my lip harder as tears stung my eyes.

"_For goodness sake Lily! Just tell him!" _My mind told me as I sat with Tash. The rest of my friends had been booked in a morning detention for not handing in potions essays.

"_Tell him what?"_ I replied to my brain. I heard it sigh before Tash began to speak to me.

"Look what I found under my pillow last night…" She whispered in my ear, handing me a piece of paper. I glanced at it and saw the words 'Remus x' I looked up at her and then at Remus, before turning back to her once more.

"Is that all it said?" I asked quietly, making sure he didn't overhear, even though he was much further down the table with his friends.

"Yes, oh, and the fact it exploded in small fireworks spelling out the words I love you. That's all." She grinned, putting the piece of paper back into her pocket.

"And?" I asked her, not believing what I was hearing. They had hated each other for years!

"_And_ he hasn't said anything to me yet. So I'm waiting…" She said, beginning to eat a nearby croissant with honey and jam. I stared open-mouthed; was I the only one thinking this was insanely untrue?!

"And I found this in our bedroom." She continued, taking a small Dream Catcher from her pocket. I looked at it and everything began to fall into place. Suddenly fury rose in my stomach. That absolute idiotic slug sliming moron! I stood from my seat, grabbing the dream catcher and stomping over to James Potter.

"Why were you in my room last night spying on me?" I shouted at him angrily, throwing the dream catcher down on the table in front of him.

James looked at the dream catcher before daring to look up at me.

"That's not mine…" He replied unconvincingly, holding it in the palm of his hand.

"Potter you absolute idiot! It has your name on it! How could you just come into my room in the middle of the night and play my dream? Did you just fancy a laugh with Remus or did you actually think it was funny?" I exclaimed at him angrily. James stood up, causing me to step back in shock.

"Lily…" He said, causing my knees to slowly want to drown. I shook my head, not knowing what for, and decided now was the time to make a dramatic exit…So why weren't my feet moving?

"_Move feet, MOVE!"_ I willed inwardly, trying to run away from this scene.

"You are a complete…A complete…" I tried to insult him, failing dramatically as he jumped over the table to stand in front of me.

"Do you mind if I talk to you outside?" He said, not really asking as he took my hand and le me out of the great hall.

I glanced back to see that Severus was looking at me angrily. Just by that one glance I could tell that the plan had failed. But was that a bad thing?



* * *

Please R/R 


	9. Chapter 9

The ever so short finale! Hope you enjoy it! R/R Please:)

* * *



I spun Lily round to meet my gaze as we stood outside the Great Hall on our own.

"James, why are you doing this?" She asked weakly, as I pulled her towards me.

"Because I love you and I want to be with you so much Lily…Why won't you just let me?" I replied, holding her close to me.

"Because I hate you, I always have…" She answered unconvincingly. I grinned, knowing that it wasn't true.

"I don't think you do Lily. I think you're trying to convince yourself that you do but you actually don't. And I think I can prove it, if you'll let me…" I continued, stroking her cheek. Her breath stilled as she looked into my eyes, causing me to smile down at her.

"Then prove it…" She said, glancing at my lips before returning to my gaze. Within seconds I was kissing her, running my hands through her hair, caressing her tongue with mine, stroking her back and holding her. As I pulled away Lily took a step back. I looked at her nervously, wondering whether my kiss had had any effect on her.

"I guess this means you've proved me wrong…" She grinned, causing my face to break out into a smile.

"Lily, will you finally go out with me?" I asked her, pulling her towards me to hold her once more.

"Yes, I will." She grinned back, meeting my kiss and running her fingers through my hair.

"What about Snape?" I queried against her lips.

"A complete lie to make you jealous." She grinned, continuing to kiss me.

"So you admit you love me then?" I questioned, smiling even more.

"Well…" She replied hesitantly. I laughed and pulled her closer to me.

"Yes." And with that, I took it to be the end of our conversation and continued to kiss her.

"You two should be in the Great Hall having breakfast." I heard Lockhart shout from behind us. With a swift move of my wand he was frozen on the spot, and nothing interrupted us again…

* * *

**The End**


End file.
